Happy ever after
by LaurenECullen
Summary: Part 2 to Secrets: Renesmee life
1. Chapter 1

**Previously:**

"**Jack, I…"  
"There is no buts' Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
" Well, if you would let me finish I was going to ask you something."**

"**What?"  
"Well, I was going to ask before you rudely interrupted me…" and then with one sly movement I was on my knee next to his bed. " Will you Jacob Black Marry Me….. tonight…Please"**

"**Well it's um"**

Happy Ever After

"Well its ummm what Jacob Black, Do you not want to marry me now, I understand if you want to wait." I said as the tears started to fall.

" Of course I still want to marry you, you are my life,Its just that its kind of hard for me to get married to you when I can't even sit up, let alone talk for more than a few minutes with out getting out of breath. And theirs no way we can do this tonight." Jacob said with a look of true love in his eyes.

'I beg to differ with you', came my aunts voice from the black's living room.

"Wait, What, Nessie how is your aunt here in my house let alone on the rez."

" Well a lot has changed while you were out, your father and the rest of the counsel have realized that it is better to be allies with my family than be enemies. So they have signed a new treaty that says as long as no one harms the other we can co-exist without the border and all those stupid rules."

"Wow, a man misses a lot when he's out for protecting his wife."

" Wait, wife does that mean, your saying yes." surprise written all over my face, which Jacob just had to laugh at.

" That means that if that crazy aunt of yours can get your family down here in the next hour, we'll be on our way to beginning our honeymoon, which will I hate to say consist of this bed, for now a least, tillI'im well enough to bring you to our real honeymoon spot." Jake said with an evil smirk on his cute little face.

"So husband of mine where are you taking me on this real honeymoon of ours." I could kind of guess where we were going see as I talked about nonstop for months.

" Well I was thinking this pretty little island I've heard of but now I just think I'll take you down to the beach for a camping trip"  
And with that I just couldn't help myself I slapped him right across the arm.  
" Ouch, babe, man in pain here, you know I was only kidding, I'm taking you to Isle Esme as soon as I'm able to walk and your grandfather gives me the OK to you now involve myself in activities again."

"WOW.....Now thats not something I want to here from my future son... TMI...Jake..TMI..." my dad says from the door way of Jake's room, with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, which can only mean that Jake is thinking some very naughty things..Which don't get me wrong its nice to now the man I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with is thinking that way, its just kind of scary because of the talk we had a few months ago about the whole I might get pregnant thing.. I would love to get pregnant and have tons of children with Jake, but not knowing what they will be like is scaring me off a little.

"DAD, Please he was joking, and plus even if he wasn't I seem to remember hearing that thats were I was.."

"OK, sweetie lets get you ready for your wedding," my mom says from behind my father, as aunt Alice drags me from the room " Now Jake, Edward and Jasper are going to help you outside we have some chairs out there for you two to sit in and you will be happy to know that Emmett is a certified minster....( 'Hell Yea' says Em from the living room, which makes everyone laugh.) Nice mouth Em...Anyways, as I was saying we have everyone from the reservation that I know you want here and all of Nessie family, just the way I know you two wanted it."  
"Thanks, Bella, for everything." Jake says with a huge smile on his face.

"No. problem, now I'm going to go get your soon to be wife ready and we will met you outside in a few."

**********

As soon as my mother left room my dad and uncle started to make there way over to Jake, who for some reason had a very hesitant look on his face which they both noticed.

"Jake, man whats wrong your emotions are every where, I can't tell if your happy or worried." uncle Jasper says with a worried expression.  
"I know I'm sorry its just I'm worried about after, you know when were on our honeymoon, I know we have forever with each other but something might happen and I'm scared of what could happen to her, I know she strong, but..."  
" Jake, we understand, granted I do not want to be thinking these things about my daughter I know what you are going through, and I know that you and Nessie will figure this out together, you are both so strong and can make it through anything, we all believe in you and that you will keep our baby safe, you showed more times then I can count and we a grateful for that."

" Thanks guys, for everything, now I love this moment were having but I have my wedding to go to and I smell like I have been laying in bed for the last three months."

"No, problem man but I'm not helping you with that one..." Uncle Jasper said with a priceless smirk on his face.

"Hey no problem wasn't asking, just get me there and I can do the rest."

"Sure, Sure"

**Hey I hope to get the next chapter up soon, I'm going to try and get this done before August when I have to go back to school. I aiming for one to two chapters a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I know I said that I was going to finish this but do to vision problems I can't be on the computer, so here for those of you who didn't see it the first time here is the rest of the story in an outline for your enjoyment.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Thanks so much to all the readers and the great reviews you left..**

Jake and Nessie get married, Leah comes back at the last minute to be their for Nessie as she was always meant to be, Nessie and Jake wait a month before they go off to the Island where they spend little less the a year and nothing happen after all their months of "activities" so they decide to come home to see if their is something wrong with either of them, which there is not its just to much stress of trying to get pregnant. Leah is their to support them both and grieve over her brother and try to move on with her life.

Moves forward a few years and Nessie was finally able to get pregnant, they find out that their are having twins a boy and a girl, which they name Zachery Seth black and Isabella (Izzy) Leah Black, which in a wierd turn of events Zach is half vamp, half human and Izzy is half shapeshifter, half human (Wierd uh.... I like the twist...). But a du to family issues Leah is not to be their for the birth of the twins but when she does see them for the first time she is instantly drawn to Zach.....(I know sound like another story you've read right...) Come to find out Leah has finally imprinted.. which everyone is grateful for, granted it is with Zach but at least they know that they will both be happy... Izzy also happens to imprint on one of Sam's many children....And they live happy ever after.....


End file.
